Wolf Of Mine
by DarknessInLightness
Summary: Allen- the name given to him by a vet is a wolf. Kanda doesn't seem to notice he's not a dog. taking him Home the two struggle with getting along. Allen's not in the best of moods after all he's going to be back to human soon and he doesn't want to deal with Kanda. Kanda's an all around jerk who has a soft spot. not for dogs. just Allen. Yullen AU
1. Walking Alone 'Cause The Night Is Dead

i don't own D. Gray -man if i did it wouldn't be as amazing XD look back here if you ever forget cause i hate saying it over and over.

this AU was started from a song called "Walking the dog" by Fun... XD yes i know it's 'Fun'ny... alright i'm gona shut up now... each chapter is based from the song lyrics so that will also be the titled of each chapter i don't own the song ether remember...

* * *

"Walking alone 'cause the night is dead."

* * *

I lay breathing heavily. Looking through the dark. An ice castle. A world of white. Stained in red. My bloody end… I felt so lost. so dead. I could hardly move. I could no longer feel my leg. It burned from the cold leaking into my wound. A castle of red and white… would it be my place to die?

A white animal on four legs came over and wagged her tail. The female canine saw my leg and tried to ask me about it.

I didn't want to answer.

She asked more; she was annoying -like a puppy.

She suddenly pulled the human trap on my leg. It sparked pain throughout my body and with strength I didn't know I had I snapped at her for it.

She backed away and ran off. Good riddance… I wasn't in the mood for talking… minutes later she came back.

With her was a Red Wolf. Unlike her he wasn't built for the cold like the arctic wolf she was.

She nudged him and he rolled his eyes.

His green eyes marked him differently than his sister- I could tell by the smell of them. His hair was brown with a fall/red tinge. Her coat was pure white and her eyes a bright blue.

The Red Wolf took a gentle hold on one side of the mouth like human trap and his sister took the other side. They both pulled on either side of the trap on either side of my leg making it twist and turn my flesh between the jaws.

Eventually the trap came open no help from my jerking pain driven body. I scrambled away making sure the trap didn't get me again.

They came over and licked my wound. I pushed them away telling them I would be fine.

They looked to one another them bounded off.

I sighed to myself and began to limp my way in some random direction. As long as I kept moving I would be fine…

That is until I fell… no more energy left to move. My mind went blank and my body grew strangely stiff as my sight blackened and my eyes closed.

* * *

**I walked home from work more than annoyed. That damn rabbit had to ask for more didn't he… I worked over time for the bastard…**

**Something in the snow caught my eye. When I went to look I couldn't see it. Until I caught the shadowing between its hair. I walked closer and closer cautiously. **

**What was it some kind of animal? I came closer to see it was a dog of white with a single black front leg buried in snow.**

** I began to dig him out when no movement came I frowned in concern. Was it dead? **

**I brushed away the snow on its back leg to see it had a wound. I couldn't tell what it was from but I didn't care cause at that moment I could see it taking heavy weak and slow breaths. Its side rising and falling with everyone.**

**I brushed him off completely and picked him up from the snow. He was slightly small. He fit in my arms but in no way was he a puppy.**

**I began home taking the poor dog with me. I don't know why I took him really. But I remember the thought that played through my head: "what bastard would leave him?"**

* * *

cliff hanger! i know sorry but on this one i'm having a bit of trouble so progress will be much slower then before so i won't be posting like two a week but i will honestly try to work hard XD


	2. Crossed My Mind When I Crossed The Bridg

"Crossed my mind when I crossed the bridge."

* * *

I woke without opening my eyes. I felt so dizzy and I hadn't even moved yet. I opened my eyes to see I was in no way outside. Well that's comforting… I looked down at the floor and nearly growled in irritation. It's so faaaarrrr! I sigh in my head and force myself to get up.

Pain shoots up my leg and I pick it up quickly. I look back at it to see it was wrapped in human bandages. I gave it a sniff to be sure. Yep human- he spends a lot of time around books. I looked to the floor from the bed judging the distance then jumped.

Shit.

My back leg on instinct hit the ground and I yipped falling over because of the strength and speed I pulled my foot up. I rolled myself back up and headed to the open door. I looked around to see the only direction I could go without a dead end was down. I hopped down each step until I reached the bottom.

The smell of meat drew me in. I hadn't eaten in forever! I followed my nose only to stop dead in my tracks. There on a couch was a red haired human. One eye was covered in an eye patch and the other green. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I recognized the human smell from my bandage was his. I growled low and long.

He looked up from his book and glanced down at me then called off somewhere else. "Yuu-Chan he's awake!"

"Like I give a shit!" another human yelled back. Actually the smell of the house didn't match the red head at all.

"But he's really angry… you sure he's not a wolf?" he asked placing his brown book on a stand next to him.

Silence followed.

"Yuu-Chan do you know how dangerous he is!?" the red head panicked.

Alright if you are afraid of me then I can chase you off. I growled louder and he looked back over to me. I growled even louder. "h-hey Yuu-Chan…" I snapped at him from a distance bearing my teeth at him. "I- ima get out of here…" he said getting up and backing away to a door. I charged and snapped along my way. "Bye!" he called opening it and running out slamming it behind him. I screeched to a halt my paws slipping on the wooden floors for a moment.

I smirked to myself. I had scared of a human. With pride I walked my way over to the couch he once sat on and I climbed up taking a seat all to myself.

A human walked in the room and I looked up at him. His hair was a blue/black and long; pulled back into a ponytail.

I got back up and onto the ground prepared to stand my ground. I growled lowly and made my hair stand up. I pulled my lips up to show my teeth.

He just looked at me for a moment then glared at me. He was confident I'll give him that… I snapped and growled as loud as I could.

"Listen mutt." He nearly growled just like me. "This is my place you got a problem get out."

I paused. I growled once more to see if he would still back down. "Shut up!" he snapped back.

I stopped growling and snapping. I glared at him for a long time. Whoever backed down wasn't going to be the leader anytime soon…

He stared back at me. Standing his ground.

I wasn't going to give up.

He suddenly got down on his knees and that's when I noticed the bowl in his hands. He sat on the floor and glared me down. He hadn't backed down even if he was now lower to the ground. He put the food between us and spoke softly. Strange for the way he was before. "You going to come eat or not?"

The hair on my back slowly lowered. He was strange I'll give him that. I glanced down at the food. I was so hungry… ugh… fine… I gave in and submitted. I watched the ground as I walked over and began to take the food from the bowl.

I suddenly felt a hand on my back making me jump and snap.

I saw the flash of him pulling his hand away and the flash of red and that was all I needed to see I had crossed the boarders. He was going to be pissed.

* * *

**He had looked so calm as he ate that I had decided to reach out and pet the fur I knew was soft. I saw every second of his reaction. His eyes dilated in fear and his hair stood up in defense. His head snapped up and his jaws just grabbed me. **

**I pulled back as quick as possible but he held on for a few seconds and it was then I relied that he was stronger than me. **

**He let go and he scrambled back a bit. His eyes held terror. His hair was razed and his lip pulled back with each growl. As angry as he looked his eyes showed fear. Fear of me. I stood up and anger grew inside me for a moment or two but I quelled it quickly. **

**I didn't want him to see me as something to fear I wanted him to see me as the actual person I was. I swallowed my anger and looked him down ignoring my wound. I wanted to show him I cared but I knew I couldn't do that if my emotions were out of whack. I had to calm down first. **

**By the time I did I noticed more signs of fear. His back side was lower than his shoulders his bad leg almost touching the ground and his leg closest to me was razed ready to run and escape. It was quiet a fast change between the emotions I had seen come from him. First anger and dominance then calm and contentment then fear and worry.**

**I kneeled down again and sighed out calming even more. I reached out slowly to him. I couldn't leave petting as a bad thing imprinted in his mind. I saw his lips rise with each inch I got closer but it wasn't from anger it was fear. **

**I slowly slipped my fingers between the raised fur on his neck and his mouth opened slowly and became parallel with my arm but he didn't strike. As I gently pet his fur his mouth closed and realization set in that I wouldn't hurt him. **

**I started to pet longer and more of a normal strength stroke. He slowly sat down a bit funny but he relaxed. He sat on his good hip and thigh and his front paw went down. **

**I even started to ruff up his fur and he laid down before rolling onto his side for me to pet him. I scratched his chest and even pet his belly. **

**He suddenly got up with a quick squirm and looked at me for a moment before walking around my couch and getting on it looking over the backrest to look at me for a moment. I sighed as his head disappeared behind the couch and I got up to go wash the blood of my hand. **

**As much trouble the rabbit said I would have if he was a wolf this wasn't as bad as I expected. He just went down and let me pet his belly for god's sake. **

**Although the bite was trouble in teaching him that humans aren't that bad and its going quickly. He's not that much trouble. Really... I thought as I used some of the extra gauze the rabbit left on my counter to wrap my hand.**

* * *

remember... reviews help my will power! and keep the plot bunnies away... actually never mind i'd like little Lavi's everywhere XD anyway... review to give me feed back it'll let me know someone is really reading my things... even if all you say is good job hell even i hate it will still help me out... in other words i'm begging you people DX woves you all readers so much ;D


	3. Have You Lost Your Mind?

"Have you lost your mind,"

* * *

I laid on the couch in thought. This human was soft hearted but very demanding. He gave off the aura of someone who didn't like people. Well he isn't going to be happy in a short time. That black magic thing the Noah's are starting up will change all he ever thought about me. Speaking of which… I should be there for it.

I perked up and prepared to hop off the couch when the human came around the corner. He looked at me and I suddenly felt compelled to stay.

They didn't need me there any way. They had my blood and that's all they need. Ah! But the consequences! They'll be pissed at me if I'm not there! If I don't show up…. There is that large chance something will go wrong… what do I do?

The human moving on made me come out of my thoughts. He walked past me and to the stairs. I watched him leave. Once he was in his room I got up and went to the door. Damn it was a nob not a handle!

What do I doooooo? My mind sighed. I shouldn't worry so much. I shook myself out of it. I'll just wait for the moment he lets me out side to go to the bathroom… yeah. I can escape then!

I walked over to the couch and sat back down. My eyes drifted closed. Well… time for a nap…

* * *

**I came back down stairs to see him asleep on my couch… I just stared at him for a moment or two. I hadn't given him a name to call him… I should… I started to my front door listing off a few other things I needed. Caller leash food pain killers a vet appointment…**

**A lot to do and a lot of annoying people to see.**

**I walked into the pet store and walked over to where they kept the dog things. I looked the different callers and dog tags over a few times until I decided on what I wanted. **

**I got a red caller and a little silver cross for a name plate. I walked over to the name engraver and paused. What did I want to call him? **

**I started up the machine as I thought about it. A preset name came to the screen: "Allen" what about Allen? **

**I guess it was a good name for him. I looked at the name of the owner on the preset: "walker" Allen Walker did have a nice ring to it. **

**I edited the tag and engraved it as I pulled a black leash from the wall and picked up a bone. I came by and picked it up all the while the name settled in: "Allen Walker."**

**I stopped by the vet's and then went back home. Allen must be awake by now… I sighed thinking about how I would get it around his neck without him noticing.**

**I opened my door and peaked inside only to be nearly pushed aside by Allen trying to get out. I pushed him back with my hands and his claws slipped on the wood floors enough for me to have an advantage and push him away. **

**I sighed closing the door behind me and Allen curled up by it as if he wanted out badly. He looked at the handle almost desperately. I sighed and went to my kitchen setting up the plan I had made. I frowned realizing I was out of meat treats so I looked for what I could spare. I ended up with Bean Sprouts. A dog wouldn't like these… I sighed. Dogs would eat both plants and meat though… maybe he'll take it?**

**I put them in a bowl and put the caller around the edge of the bowl after mentally measuring the size of Allen's neck. I walked over to see Allen scratching at the door. I couldn't let him out without his caller on what if he got lost I don't think he's smart enough to stay in the yard… I sighed and set the bowl down in front of him.**

**He looked down at it for a moment then looked at me almost confused. I sighed. I knew he wasn't going to eat them.**

**Allen suddenly started eating them. I stared at him amazed for a moment. Dogs normally ate vegetables with meat but he was eating them plain. I reacted out slowly.**

**God I hope he doesn't repeat…**

**I picked up the caller and started to slip it around his neck. He began to growl a little bit. Man he really likes the Bean Sprouts. I finished placing it around his neck and I pet down his back slowly and softly.**

**Allen was defiantly strange…**

**I pulled my hand away and simply stared at him for a while as he ate. I got up and grabbed the leash clipping it on his caller. He didn't seem to mind. I leaned down to take the bowl and he growled loudly. I didn't back away I just waited. He didn't stop growling. What is wrong with him?**

**I stayed still for a while but he suddenly snapped at my hand making me draw back. **

**"What the hell is wrong with you…" I growled and looked at the food I had placed in the bowl. "Moyashi…" I mumbled. Actually that seemed to fit Allen better. **

**Blood dripped onto then from Allen's mouth. He showed his teeth at me and I saw the bite on his own tongue. Was he really that upset at me he'd bite himself to scare me?**

**I dropped the leash and walked over to the couch sitting down. If I leave him be he'll probably calm down…**

**I heard as Allen's growls slowed into a stop and then I could hear him finishing his bowl. I heard him walk my way and I saw his head slowly peak its way around the corner. He looked beat. Tired physically and mentally.**

**I really need to take him to that appointment early… I sighed outside my mind to help calm my nerves about nearly being bitten again.**

**I felt a wet soft nose bump my hand and I looked down at Allen who had brought me the plastic bowl and looked at me pleadingly. Well I guess feeding him until he's done comes first… I sighed and took the bone from my bag.**

**He jumped and dropped his bowl and his low tail wagged slightly. He was a wolf after all. They're tails aren't designed to move and wag like a dogs so I guess he's a half breed.**

**I watched as his eyes sparked and swished back and forth with each move I made with the bone. I smirked and rolled the bone across the floor making him run after it and pick it up.**

**He turned around with it in his mouth like a cute puppy and he came back to me. I expected him to hand it back to me like a stick or something but he jumped up onto the couch. I tried to move away and give him space but he crawled into my lap and pinned me down.**

**I sat annoyed. I couldn't get up… I couldn't move my arms… and he looked to damn cute chewing on his bone to throw him off.**

**I guess the appointment can wait till tomorrow as planned…. **

* * *

omg! so many reviews! i love you guys! thanks so much i feel more compelled to finish this now that i know you're all reading, thank you all for your comments! wove you!


	4. And Your Wrist Got Bruised,

"And your wrist got bruised,"

* * *

I was honestly beginning to worry about what the Noah would say about me missing out and it kinda drove me crazy for a moment or two there… this human though. His silence was calming and his attitude would change to fit mine. It's like with each threat I throw at him he decides if it's acceptable or not.

I was fully aware when I snapped at him the second time and I hope he learned to back off when I'm eating. Honestly he gave it to me. It's my food.

I sat content with the large cow bone slowly dissolving in my mouth when the human came back from his room after a long period of time. He sighed and picked up the black rope I had noticed had been tailing me.

"Come on we're going…" he said and pulled the leash giving my neck a tug. I dropped the bone and looked at the leash evilly. What the hell? He pulled again and it started growling. What the hell is going on? I thought to myself.

"Come on…" he growled again. "Don't you know how to…" he paused then sighed as if he realized something. "Wolf right." He rolled his eyes at himself then walked off into his kitchen for a moment.

"Moyashi." He said and placed a bowl of Bean Sprouts on the floor for me. I perked up and wandered over. Bean sprouts were actually really good. At first I just ate them because that's all he gave me but I actually kinda like the taste.

"Huh… it worked." He said and picked the bowl up before I could get to it. Hey! First you give it to me then take it away!? That's the same as lying!

He walked away and lowered the bowl for me. "Come on…" he called. I walked over and he took the bowl again. Okay… I take back what I said… he is not nice…

We walked over to the door and waited for me to come over. This time I ran. Maybe if I get there fast enough…. Hey! Really?! You are teasing a wolf here! He picked up the leash and opened the door.

I perked up and saw my exit. I ran out as fast as I could. Huuug… I was pulled to a stop suddenly. What the hell? I looked at that black leash and pouted in my mind as I realized when he had a hold of it I could only go so far…

"Stop with the face it's not that bad…" he rolled his eyes took a bean sprout from the bowl and tossed it to me.

I caught it and swallowed. He looked at me with a look of surprise for a moment then walked ahead of me.

I sat down. I am not going to follow him wherever he wants to take me…

I felt my body moving against my will and I realized I was on tile. I frowned at it but just went along with it. When the tile ended so did the pulling.

When we came to a second set of doors and the world outside was visible I got up and went to the doors wanting out.

He sighed and took a better hold of my leash. "Here we go…" he sighed and opened them.

I ran and pulled as hard as I could but the other end of the leash used all its body weight to hold me back and steer me where he wanted to go. I was stronger than him but I was also smaller. The human was larger obviously giving him more mass to hold me back with.

For the first few minutes it was chaos… I pulled as hard as I could for missing one leg and the human pulled back dragging me in strange directions across streets and between houses.

I finally tired and looked back to see he was just as tired. I slowly stopped pulling my body no longer able to fight forever. I panted my tongue drooping from my mouth. My walk began to slow and next thing I know I'm walking side by side with the human.

She stopped and looked around once as if deciding something. He looked at me as if asking what I wanted. Hell all I want now is a drink of water… I looked at the puddles of dried snow and wished he'd let me drink from them. Just for a second or two…

He came to a stop where from the wall was a box like thing. He walked over and pressed a button on the side. He leaned over it where I couldn't see but when he came back I could tell he had gotten a drink of water.

Oh come on! I wined in my head.

He looked at me then pressed some button on the floor. Water sprouted from the ground making me jump.

I stared for a second then gratefully got a drink. I heard the human laugh a bit as I sneezed from the water going up my nose. Jerk… it's not funny… I could drown that way…

He gave me a soft jerk and I followed him off somewhere else.

We came to a building that smelt of many cats dogs birds and even rats and mice. For some odd reason I really didn't want to go inside…

* * *

**I pulled Allen but he just wouldn't come. He pulled back with all he had and shook his head as if to say no. his paws hooked on the metal up dent of the door way and he used that to push back. I nearly growled I got so annoyed. Honestly what was his problem! **

**I finally gave up pulling and decided as a last ditch effort I'd use food. "Come on… Moyashi." I bribed. Placing the bowl on the ground again.**

**He paused and stared. He began to look from me to the bowl and back again. I realized he was concerned I'd take it away so I pushed it closer and it slid out of my reach. Allen took a step in and watched us both. He finally got to the bowl and I let him eat one or two before I stood up and gently kicked the bowl inside a bit more. Allen followed as if his nose was stuck in it.**

**God this wolf can eat! I sat down and waited for the vet to call us like any person in the waiting room.**

**Finally they called us and I picked up the empty bowl. I pulled Allen from the spot he decided to lay down at and we walked into a blank white room.**

**"So you found him?" the vet asked looking over the small file I had helped him get on Allen. I nodded once and the vet smiled. "Right sorry." He held out his hand for a shake. "I'm Red, Red Moon." I took his hand and gave it a shake. "So we'll take him and do a few standard checkups." Red smiled and held out his hand again. "Is he any good on the leash?"**

**I sighed and shook my head handing over the leash. "I'll be sure to try to give him a lesson or two." he said and tugged on Allen's leash.**

**Allen perked up but didn't move. "Now come on boy." Red smiled. "Let's go for a walk." He said almost creepily happy.**

**Allen debated whether or not to go and finally gave in after a moment or two of Red just staring at him kindly.**

**They walked into the back room and I waited from them… alone. What exotically are they going to do to Allen? Actually… I don't want to know…**

**They finally came back and Red looked very upset. "What?" I asked then looked down at Allen who came to me almost whimpering.**

**Red sighed and placed some pictures on the counter like table. I walked over to see that there were a few places where they pulled back his hair to show nasty looking scars and bite marks. "These are from his pack or we presume. You see wolves are dominant creatures. Ether they rule or they are tossed around." I looked back down at Allen who swayed as he walked over to me and placed his shoulders on my leg. Clinging to me like a baby. "He must have been a weak link his pack would leave behind…" Red sighed and reached over and patted Allen's head. "He might cling to you because you are showing good nature. Any other wolf captured from the wild wouldn't let anyone that close in a matter of just a few hours."**

**I nodded and looked at Allen who slowly slipped down onto his belly. Boy he was drugged…. "So I just take him home?" I asked not looking up from the pitiful Allen.**

**Red sighed and sat in a chair interlocking his fingers as he spoke. "I would say let him go but if you do he's got nowhere to go… wolves hut in packs they can't fend on their own… he won't be picked up by just any pack ether… if he's found by another pack or even the same pack… he'll be killed. If he's alone it's because he's a weak link other packs won't want that…"**

**"So I have to take him…" I asked as I knelt down and pet his head.**

**Red nodded. "Or it's off to the pound if you want to save him."**

**I nodded back. "I'll keep him…" I sighed and picked up the leash as I got up.**

**"I knew you would." Red smirked. **

* * *

thank you all again for the reviews :) i love hearing them and pleasing you with my work!


	5. And You Wanted Better Love

"And you wanted better love"

* * *

I was so happy to be back in Kanda's house… I felt so… so wrong… my judgment was off on everything and I just kept making a fool of myself.

I stumbled over to the couch and laid down. May be if I lay still enough the world will stop spinning…

Kanda sighed and sat next to me. He sat with his eyes closed for a long time as if he were thinking. I would have moved in and claimed the couch by laying on him but I didn't trust myself in getting up…

Kanda suddenly pulled out his phone which started to vibrate. I would have rolled my eyes but I didn't want to screw myself up any time soon…

Kanda snapped his phone open a bit angrily and he growled into the receiver. "What do you want you Baka Usagi?!" I sat shocked for a moment. Not because of the words they just mean stupid rabbit but the tone he used was seriously angry….

He grumbled more and then brushed his fingers through his hair in irritation. "And what's that got to do with me…" he paused listening to the other person on the line. "No. I don't want you over… he's fine! Yes… yeah. No! Don't you- if you come over I'll…" he trailed of then slammed his phone shut and he sat there in his pool of hate. I stared at him almost worried. Honestly what could he possibly hate more than being bitten?

After a while he calmed down and looked at the room before us. He got up and picked up my bone. I looked up quickly making my head spin. Hey that's mine! I pouted in my head.

He brought it over and placed it on my front legs before wandering off to his room. I watched him go for a moment or two before taking my bone and simply chewing it.

I suddenly heard a knock at the door and I looked up. Not a good idea. I laid my head back down but I couldn't help but look again as the door opened.

Cautiously in came the red head from when I first woke up here. The red head smiled at me for a moment then went up to Kanda's room.

I toned out the sounds of Kanda yelling. I didn't really want to hear those moments from him.

The two came back down stairs-Kanda a bit angrier about it and the rabbit came over only to sit down on a chair across from me. "So he's drugged?" the rabbit laughed. Kanda rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah Lenalee is coming over too!" the rabbit smiled brightly and I honestly was getting annoyed by that smile. I don't know why.

"Baka Usagi!" Kanda snapped his mood worsening.

I got board of them. I bet if I wasn't this messed up I'd try to bite that bunny… but right now… I just wanted a nap…

Right as I was about to drift off a knock came to the door. Bunny boy jumped up to answer it and in came a girl. She had long hair into pigtails. "Hi Kanda." She smiled "hey Lavi." She added as she walked in.

She sat in the seat where the red head, Lavi once sat. Lavi looked around and finally decided to sit by her on the arm of the chair.

"We wanted to talk about your love life Yuu-Chan!" Lavi smiled brightly.

"Well more like he's concerned for you." The girl I assumed was Leanalee nodded to Lavi next to her.

"Like I care…" Kanda growled

"We're concerned because we know you're into guys and no guy has really taken your eye. Or the other way around…" Leanalee frowned concern showing on her face.

"I don't like any of them…" Kanda rolled his eyes an act he seemed to do a lot round them. He sat next to me and scratched my head giving a massage.

As he did I relaxed and slowly fell to sleep under his hand.

I woke to the grass below my body the blades ticking my nose so I woke. I got up and looked around. I saw the light from the sun going down behind the trees before me. It was going to be another one of those dreams… I sighed my heart pounding heavily in my head. I walked down the path way I knew would lead me home. To my pack. To my pack leader father, Mana. I let the tears fall from my eyes and roll down my furry face. I felt my mind scream not to go.

I began to run. I ran to the place that screamed danger. I ran home. I came around the corner to see the fighting. Our pack fighting to the death amongst each other. I backed away slowly. Why did I come? I knew I was no help. Why try to fight the ill. Those who had rabies were long gone… every bite would not only infect but kill. Most didn't live through the attacks. Just like I wouldn't.

My father's brother came at me from behind. I kicked and snapped but he was larger than me and was much faster. I pushed away and at that moment he died in the middle of his insanity. He fell on me and I couldn't get away. I was trapped under his body for what felt like forever. I finally was able to push my way out. Everyone was dead even those of my litter. I couldn't stay here. Not because the Ill would return but because I would surely lose my mind without the illness.

I began to leave. My body hurt and I bleed from many places on my body. I stumbled and fell where ever I went. I finally fell from starvation. I hadn't eaten properly in a weak. Maybe more. I watched as a hunter found my little white body in the growing vast snow.

I felt him pick me up and carry me. He carried me somewhere warm and I slowly fell asleep by the fire.

I woke to many wolves. They called themselves the Noah Clan. They were a strange but tightly knit pack. They offered to give me a new way of living. To help me grow. The hunter returned and introduced himself. His name was Adam and he understood every word I said. He told me he was once a wolf and that he could make me strong. He could make me a powerful human. I didn't join them because I wanted to be stronger they promised to cure the illness I had gotten. I agreed and they took me down stairs.

That was where they cut me. I remember the pain of the scar they caved into my face. I remember they demanded I hold still. They said they might accidentally hurt me. I couldn't help the spasm and I lashed out. They cut my eye. I remember they took me back upstairs and fixed me up. But honestly I could think about was the felling. The pain. It burned. I felt like I was dead inside. I couldn't move my jaws or I'd pull my skin or worse my stiches. They didn't drug me. I felt every poke of the needle in my face. The pull of my skin as they pulled the string through the layer of my face.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulders and I felt warm. I light came and pulled me from the pain I felt. A safe felling of love sucked me in. whatever was at the end of that light… I loved it. I couldn't help the felling. Whatever it may be at the other end I would love. I'm sure that it will most likely be a lie when I wake up but. It was as if calling me to do it.

The sight of something came into my head and a saw a large black wolf. His eyes were cold but the soft blue drew me in. my head screamed that it was Kanda but my eyes saw a strong beautiful wolf looking at me with a love growing in his aura.

I woke up with a start the last thing I only glimpsed before my eyes came open and Kanda was petting my shoulders. "Moyashi?" he asked.

I perked up then placed my head on his lap. Please? I begged with my eyes. He sighed and got up when I took my head from his leg. He came back with a bowl and placed it on the couch next to him on the far side. I pouted a bit and crawled onto his lap to get some.

"Aw… he's so cute." I heard the voice of Leanalee smile as I gently took the food from Kanda's hands. He irritatingly held it nearly in his fits making me have to nibble the end of it to get him to let go. Honestly it's not like I'm gona bite him. He started handing them to me just normally and once he showed me the bowl was empty I sprawled out on his lap. Hopping to get some better sleep.

"Moyashi-Chan!" I heard Lavi smile and I perked at the sound of the food. Lavi sat on the floor and in his hands was a rope. "You wana play?" He chimed throwing one end on top of my body.

I watched as he reeled it in and it fell to the floor. "Well he certainly isn't any fun just like you Yuu-Chan." Lavi pouted.

The rope was supposed to be fun? I didn't see what made it so fun… he threw it on me again and I got irritated at the feeling it made as it pulled the hairs on my back. I snapped at it and once I had it I shook it around. I don't know why but it was kinda fun. Lavi pulled and shook the other end so it was like a struggling elk or dear. I was pulled off the couch and Lavi and I played on the floor. I started to get tired so I lay down. I kept the rope in my mouth as I intended to rest for a minute or two. Lavi didn't seem to notice I was tired and pulled the rope more. I laid there and let him pull. He couldn't move me when he sat on the floor. He got up and began to pull. I felt the cool of the floor below me change as he pulled me across the room.

* * *

i know this one was short but i have been swamped with a lot of things so i might put a pause on this one. or you could expect the chapters to come out once every two weeks or so... let me know which one you'd rather want.


	6. Well, It's Sleeping In Your Bedroom

i'm sorry this one is so short but not only am i winding down to the end but i'm also having a block. i promised once two weeks so i gave what i have.

* * *

"Well, it's sleeping in your bedroom."

* * *

**I watched as Allen yawned and limped to the stairs going up to my room.**

**"Guess he got tired…" the rabbit shrugged and got off the floor. "Glad I got to bond with him a bit though." He smiled.**

**"He's a good dog." Lenalee smiled softly then got a bit more serious still laughing a bit. "If he were human he'd be the only person you'd like and he'd be the only one who would understand you. Dogs have a thing for that you know."**

**I rolled my eyes. A wolf becoming a person what bull shit is this? **

**"Yeah right…" I rolled my eyes. Honestly I'm surprised my head doesn't hurt from this.**

**"Hey if Moyashi-Chan ever became human would you love him still?" the Rabbit jumped back into the conversation.**

**I actually had to think about that for a minute or two. If Allen… my dog… were human… would I love him?**

**Allen was a bit stubborn… but he knew when to give in. he leaned on me for the things he can't handle. He was happy when I petted him… showed him attention I mean… he liked all the small things. He trusted me. He ate a lot. But… that wasn't really a personality problem. Allen was… well… if he were human he'd be different then everyone else… I guess I would like him… well maybe love him… it depends… wait a minute… I'm thinking I love my god damn dog!**

**This is what happens when you hang out with retards for friends… **

**"Maybe… but he's a dog." I growled. They were my so called friends so I told them a few things that were in my mind.**

**"That's the point Kanda… he's a dog but if he were human you two would get together." Lenalee smiled.**

**"Whatever…" I sighed and got up. "I'm going to go check on Allen." I said starting up the stairs.**

**"So protective of your sweet Moyashi-Chan!" the rabbit smiled brightly.**

**I ignored him and walked into my room where my door was cracked open. I walked in and froze.**

**In my bed was a kid. He looked around the same age as me; 17-two years younger. His hair was a silver white and was short cut. He had bright white animal ears from the top of his head and he had a black arm. He had a white tail that was between his legs covering anything from view and on his face was an angry red scar over his left eye.**

**I stared for a long time just taking in the moment. **

**Okay… think this through… a boy with ears- like Allen's… and a tail- like Allen's… wait… the more I look at him. The black arm was like the markings on Allen's one black leg. The scar on his face… was Allen's… this kid had white hair… like Allen's…**

**This kid… he… he was Allen.**

**I sat there for a long time. If Allen where human? We were just talking about this… why?**

**The only thing I could do at the moment was place my hands over my eyes and sigh loudly. What is going on here!**

**I pulled my hands away to look at the human Allen once again. I sat in slight aw. Honestly my dog had just turned into a human… a cute human…**

**I shook that thought off. Sure Allen was a cute dog… and human… but who's to say he'd like me back?**

**Wait why am I turning him down because I don't think he'll like me? He's a dog! What's it matter!**

**I took another long sigh and decided to sit down and think for a bit. I sat on the floor and started to meditate. To clear my mind.**

**Let's start from the beginning…**

**I found a wolf in the snow…**


	7. Hold On,

sorry about taking so long and a short chapter... i'm in the middle of moving and it's been crazy... :/ i hope once things settle down i'll have more to post but for now this is what i have so i thought i'd put it up...

* * *

"Hold on,"

* * *

I slowly woke up my eyes still closed. I yawned and instead of the normal high pitched squeak I sometimes let out a long humanly breath was sighed.

I opened my eyes and spoke. "What the-?" I cut off my words on my own accord and then looked myself over. I was human. Not much of a surprise. I thought to myself and my ears twitched in confusion. Wait? Ears? Do human's ears twitch? I'd never seen them do that… I reached with my new hands to the sides of my head where human ears were missing.

The hell? I asked in my head.

I reached above that and felt the wolf ears still attached to my head. Ears? Okay… I guess I can hide that from normal humans with a hat or something… I heard a thump behind me. I glanced back at my tail.

I still had my tail? I took a gentle hold of it with my hands still getting used to using them. That's when I noticed my arm was black compared to my pail skin. Why was that black?

I decided not to question too much after all it is my fault I have these problems.

I let go of my tail and sat up properly. Or at least it felt properly. I'm not sure. I had my knees bent and my hands went behind to push myself up. I looked at the wall by the bed and realized I felt a bit bigger then I used to be.

I looked to the other side of the room and froze.

Kanda stared at me with a slight blank face.

"Ehmm…" I squeaked a bit. "h-hi?" I asked listening to my own voice. It was a lot different than my wolf bark. It wasn't booming or sharp nor was it quick and simple. My human voice was soft spoken quiet and seemed to take some time and voice to express what I wanted. My brain can calculate things as if I were human now. I speak English I walk one foot after the other my hands have opposable thumbs… things like that. All the motor skill I was born with as a wolf have become human.

"Allen?" Kanda asked almost blankly. I wonder how long he's been standing in the doorway.

"Um… who?" I asked back.

"You're Allen right? The dog I've been living with for the past… what? Two days?" he scoffed.

"You named me Allen." I clarified. "Wolves don't normally have names… we address each other by looks." I said a half smile coming to my face. "I haven't been in contact with a wolf in a long time… I don't really have a set name or description they call me…" I shrugged the skill coming naturally to me.

"Your name is Allen." Kanda sighed. "It's easier than me taking the time to describe you…" he said and walked over to his dresser.

I watched with mild interest as he pulled out a black t shirt. "I guess Allen is okay." I said… more to myself- I don't think Kanda would care…

"Put this on." Kanda said tossing it to me.

I caught it- a bit goofly- and held it up to look at it for a second or two then opened it up and slipped it over my head. I pulled it over my chest and it fell covering my waist. It was a bit awkward to feel against my human skin. I wasn't used to the feeling.

Kanda sighed and sat at the chair by his desk. "How the hell did this happen?" he asked staring me down as if demanding an answer.

I sighed heavily and sat at the edge of the bed. "It's some ritual that the Noah clan has done… I was only part of it so I could be cured of rabies…" I looked at my human feet and petted them on the slightly long shag carpet. "Because I wasn't there, there has been some side effects… I still have my ears tail and my skin is black on my arm…" I went to lick my chapped lips when I noticed I still had my wolf like fangs. "And my fangs apparently…" I said and slowly looked up at Kanda's eyes.

Kanda sat quietly for a few moments staring at me with some kind of fire in his eyes. It was curiosity and concern. Something I could feel not may got to see. I simply sat quietly waiting for him to say or do something. His eyes looked me over closely taking in many details of my body. It made me shiver a bit and I just had to look away. I looked to my black hand sitting on my leg and took the time to get used to the functions of my thumbs and fingers.

Finally Kanda got up from his chair making me perk up my eyes dashing to him to watch his movements.

"Stay here." He said and walked out the door closing it behind himself.

I nodded at the closed door even though he was gone. His speech was emotionless and his actions were not mad nor disturbed or frightened. He seemed to just want a moment to himself to think and I'll respect that.

I sighed and laid back on the bed relaxing for a moment or two to let my mind function.

Kanda wasn't afraid of me and he wasn't mad like I thought he'd be. He seemed to be kind of okay with it.

Now that I was human there was a few things I had to do… or rather wanted to do… and some things I needed to fit in with humans.

I need to get a job I needed to go to school I needed to dress properly I needed to make friends. Things like that…

I guess in the mean time I could live with Kanda. I don't really like the feeling of clothes and Kanda was a good enough friend… I don't really want to waste my time in school ether… I can lean from Kanda if I really wanted…

Now that I think about it will I be allowed to live here with him still? Would he allow that?


End file.
